A Sadist's Weakness Is A China Girl's Legs
by Alura97
Summary: OkiKagu- After not seeing China for two years Okita Sougo is now faced with some surfacing feelings that he'd rather not acknowledge. The last thing he wants to do is work with her, but the universe seems to be conspiring against him. Set two years in the future (and ignoring all the final arc stuff). Also, warning , the okita/kagura romance is not immediate.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, the Yorozuya girl has really grown up." At this, the Prince of Planet S' ears perked up. Lately anytime he hears anything about that china girl it garners his full attention, much to his chagrin. But this overheard statement had him feeling something beyond the usual curiosity. Looking around for the source, he spotted a few Shinsengumi members standing together watching China. The girl in question was strolling through the courtyard of the Shinsengumi with her fellow Yorozuya members. She was just wearing her trademark red cheongsam, but have the slits showing off her legs ever been so noticeable and so _appealing?_ Sougo shut down that thought immediately and vowed to never acknowledge it.

It had been two years since Kagura left to go alien hunting with her father. She had only just gotten back a little over a month ago. Looking at those three goofing off together, though, it would seem like no time had passed at all.

"Damn, you're right. Were those slits always so high? She's really something." Sougo snapped out of his reverie and turned his focus back towards the men openly gawking at China. He stared at them as he felt an unfamiliar, and frankly unwelcome, feeling rising up. Of course, the China girl was completely unaware of the attention she was receiving as she twirled her deadly umbrella and lightly argued with Danna about something. His hand started to cramp up and he noticed his fist had gone white from gripping his katana. He forced himself to relax and silently chastised himself. _What's gotten into me. That's still China, even if she now has a nicely developed chest and her legs are now long and sexy_ , Sougo had to concentrate hard on not banging his head against a wall after that last thought.

"Yeah, too bad she's got some of the scariest men in the universe surrounding her," another member (or sack of shit as Sougo is now referring to them as) piped in with audible regret.

"That's right, she's the Daughter of that legend, Umibouzo, and her brother's a crazy pirate king."

"Not to mention Yorozuya over there. Still, it doesn't mean we can't look, I mean it'd be a waste not to." This comment was met with hearty laughter and sounds of agreement and Sougo's hand was cramping once more. All the sudden their laughter cut off. Sougo looked over in time to see China grabbing Danna by his face and throwing him across the courtyard to crash through the wall of the meeting hall. The Sadist winced in sympathy having been on the receiving end of that face-throw once before.

"I don't wanna hear any more of these 'jokes' about not paying us you useless, unkempt, sorry excuse for a boss." Kagura's angry shout echoed through the Shinsengumi headquarters and if you ask anyone who witnessed this later they'll swear that her eyes were glowing red and maybe even her entire body was, too.

"Aha, wait wait wait," Danna said shakily from the floor with his hands raised in surrender. "Of course, I'm gonna pay you guys," he laughed nervously. "It was just a little joke, but I got it no more jokes like that ahah."

"Hmph," Kagura walked by him through the hole she made in the wall and flicked a booger at him as she passed. Shinpachi quickly followed her only to stop to help his boss up, though he made sure to point out that he felt the same way as Kagura-chan.

Everyone continued to stare at the hole the three Yorozuya members disappeared into in silence. The Sadist just smirked, _see, that's still the same old China,_ and walked up to the now frozen members who were only moments ago praising her beauty.

"Hey, who were you guys talking about earlier? She sounded like a fine babe." At the sound of the First Division Captain's voice they all jumped.

"Oh, uhm…" one guy spoke up as he looked around the compound seeming to search for something. His face, along with the other members, was quite pale as though they witnessed something shocking and unexpected. "Ah, she's gone now."

"Yeah, in fact I don't think she ever really existed. Just a product of our overactive imaginations." At the second guy's statement there were nods of agreement and hesitant laughter. Sougo kept his bored poker face up but inside he felt himself smiling, though at what he wasn't quite sure.

"Ah, I see." He said as he turned and started to walk away from them, still hearing them mutter things like "there's no such thing as a cute China girl" and "dehydration sure can make you delusional". Sougo almost left it at that, almost. "Oh, and for this afternoon's training you all will do 1000 practice swings or however many it takes until you pass out." The Sadist turned to give them a friendly parting smile that caused any remaining blood in their faces to immediately drain. "Whichever comes last." With that he strutted away feeling significantly better. This being due to him scratching his sadistic itch, not anything else, not anything pertaining to that girl. "Tch." _Nothing at all to do with that China girl._

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N** : So, this is basically same old Gintama but two years in the future and obviously with some awakening feelings. I'm skipping over all the final arcs because the world is a bit different after them and I wanted it to be pretty much the same haha, plus I'm lazy and that would make things complicated. This will not give you immediate Okikagu satisfaction, just as a heads up (sorry). But I just wanted to share how I see Okikagu happening and developing if it were to actually happen in the story (which ofc it won't because Sorachi is the trolliest of them all). Trying to keep them from being ooc, but maybe I'm trying too hard? Should they have matured a little by now? Is kagura really still picking her nose? Idk I'm just going with it for now, feedback is always welcome especially since this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Sougo stepped through the hole in the wall that China had made to see that the Yorozuya members were already seated at the front of the room. Kondou and Hijikata sat across from them, the latter of the two looking very pissed off about their dramatic entrance.

"Ahh, sorry about the wall there," Gin-san apologized, scratching the back of his head. He actually managed to look a little sheepish.

"Pff, I'm not," Kagura muttered only to be met with a smack to the back of her head.

"Ha, no worries, a little property damage is to be expected when you invite the Yorozuya members," Kondou laughed amicably. "Ah, Sougo you're here," Kondou directed his attention to the first division captain as he sat leaning against the side wall.

"Huh, yeah I was just out there catching the show that China girl put on. It was like watching a train wreck; awful, but you just can't look away." He deadpanned while moving his head to the side as the tip of an umbrella smashed into the wall next to him.

"I'll show you a train wreck, Sadist," Kagura threatened as she pulled her umbrella back. She was still seated but there was a fire in her eyes as she looked at him that almost took his breath away.

"Alright, alright," Kondou placated as Hijikata pulled out another cigarette, still looking very annoyed at this whole thing. Sougo silently thanked Kondou for pulling the attention away from him. _Crap, what is going on with me,_ he asked himself not for the first time and he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be the last time either. He snuck a glance at the reason for him not being himself these days. China was listening intently to Kondou and Hijikata with a focused look that he wasn't used to seeing on her. Normally she would be bored, picking her nose or outside watch birds or frogs or something, not paying much attention at all. _I guess two years have passed,_ he thought to himself. _I don't really know what's normal for her anymore, but it seems like two years of alien hunting taught her to take some things a little more seriously._ With that thought Sougo decided to tune in himself and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Our force is going to be stretched thin as it is with all the threats coming in about this upcoming festival, and we really don't have the manpower to be looking for her these next few days," The mayo lover was saying begrudgingly. "So, we'd like to hire you three to look for her for us." This last part was forced out through clenched teeth, crushing his cigarette in the process.

"I get it, but why don't you guys ask the Mimawarigumi or the regular police force to look?" Shinpachi questioned, missing the grimace that that name brought about on Hijikata's face.

"The thing is, it was actually Matsudaira's wife who asked us to look for their daughter." Kondou shifted uncomfortably as he said this. "Totsuan's wife hasn't told him yet that she's been missing for a few days now, making up some excuse that she's with friends somewhere. She knows he would blow up half of Edo in the process of looking for her if he found out. So, we have to keep a low profile on this and find her quickly. We really need your help you guys." Hijikata winced at this but didn't object. "Plus, I'm always happy to send business your way, brother-in-law."

"No, no one here is your brother-in-law." Shinpachi replied coolly, already very used to these delusions.

"Ah, but your sister and I went on a date last week." Kondou looked smug and irritatingly happy at this.

"We were low on money last month because of the repairs they were doing to Anueu's hostess club that temporarily shut it down. So, she made you buy all of our groceries and some new outfits for herself as well."

"Well, she still knew she could count on me." Nothing was wiping that proud look off his face.

"Yes, Gori, she could count on you like a bank handing out free money." Sougo spoke up despite appearing to be fast asleep with his eye mask pulled down over his eyes.

Hijikata shot a disapproving glance Sougo's way before cutting off talks of his chief's disgraceful stalking behavior. "Enough, will you guys take the job or not?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really li-."

"We'll pay you." Hijikata cut Danna off, already knowing where he was going with that. "30% of what we're being offered for this."

"Come on brats we're going," Gin-san said dismissively as he stood up, quickly followed by his "brats".

"Ah, wait! 50%!" Kondou told their backs, but they continued walking. "Ok, ok 60%." Still walking. "Fine! 80%! You got it, you find her before the festival in two days and it's 80%." He relented.

That got their attention as they turned around, each wearing a shit-eating grin on their faces.

"It's a deal!" Danna exclaimed happily. "Come on guys, lunch is on me today." And with that they practically skipped away.

"Ah! Two days, though! Two days!" Kondou yelled after them, but they were already gone, back through the hole they came from.

"Hmph, we do have doors in this room. They passed the doors just to go through that hole." Hijikata lit up his third cigarette of the meeting no longer trying to contain his irritation.

"Will it really be alright, Kondou-san? Trusting those three with something like this?" Sougo asked as he lifted his eye mask up. He was genuinely curious, it's not often that the Shinsengumi will admit that they need the help of Yorozuya let alone actually ask for it.

"Ah, well we don't really have much choice with this. There's been an unprecedented number of threats from different jouishishi factions. It's sure to be because of all the Amanto officials that are planning on attending this festival, not to mention the Shogun himself. Plus, there was that disaster that happened a few years ago at a festival that we really don't want a repeat of. So, we have to stay diligent." Kondou sighed, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Still, maybe I should chaperone them. This is the Totsuan's daughter after all and we know how crazy he gets about her." Despite saying this, Hijikata looked absolutely disturbed at the idea of following the Yorozuya around. That right there made Sougo a big proponent of this plan and he was about to say as much before Kondou interrupted.

"You're right, we really should have at least one member of the Shinsengumi on this case, but I don't think we can spare the Vice-Commander at this time." This led to relief on mayo's face and disappointment on the sadist's. Kondou continued, unaware of the effects that his words were having on his men. "Sougo, you could go. You know them well enough to work with them and if we need you here for anything we'll just call you back in."

Sougo looked surprised at this, but just said, "Ah, I guess so." That could be amusing, plus he liked Danna and has enjoyed working with him in the past. It then occurred to him, however, that it would also mean working with China, a.k.a. the one person he can't think straight around right now. He was about to say never mind when the gorilla once again beat him to the chase.

"Alright then, it's decided. Go follow after them Sougo, make sure they don't spend too much time feeding that Yorozuya girl and get started right away." Kondou looked pleased with this decision, oblivious to the inner turmoil that Sougo was now dealing with.

"Fine with me," Sougo made sure to keep his expression plain as he left and not give away just how unsure he really was.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** I'm not sure if I should make these chapters longer, but I feel like this is more manageable. Right now I have the time to write them but I won't always, ah we'll see. Yeah about the story I've always liked the idea that even though Kagura's the one who's the virgin Sougo's the one that's acting like one. Lol. But yeah maybe he'll pull his shit together, but who knows? Not me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo, not surprisingly, spotted the trio at a ramen restaurant nearby. He took a deep breath, hopefully no one was watching him, and walked inside.

"Oi, Souichiro-kun. What are you doing here?" Danna asked as he saw Sougo approaching their table.

"It's Sougo, Danna." He said somewhat absentmindedly as he sat down in the free spot next to Shinpachi. Unfortunately, this put him right across from the red-haired pain in the ass. "We really need to have someone from the Shinsengumi on this so that if word gets out they can't say we completely passed this on to someone else. Plus, Mayora wanted to make sure you'd stay on task."

"So what, you're supposed to be our babysitter, huh? We don't need you, right Gin-chan?" This girl glared at him only to look away when she asked Danna that. Sougo let out a silent breath he didn't realize he was holding. He's always loved the feisty look she gets and the way she challenges him at everything, but before he only saw her as a friendly (or sometimes not so friendly) rival. Now, though, after going so long without seeing her and then her coming back actually looking like a woman, well, he had no way to prepare himself for that. _This girl gives me nothing but lip, and I like her?_ He mentally shook his head, _am I really an M?_

"Huh?" Danna looked bored as he picked his nose. "Ah well I don't mind if Sofa-kun lends us a hand. We could use it, I'm not really sure where to start with this." He shrugged deciding that that settles it. And really it did, that China girl stopped complaining when she saw he was ok with it.

"That's true. Okita-san, did you guys talk to anyone other than the wife, yet?" The glasses asked, always the one to focus on the task at hand.

"No, she only came in this morning and things have been pretty hectic at the Shinsengumi lately." Sougo started to reach for one of the ramen bowls as the waitress set them down only for a pair of chopsticks to stab him in the back of his hand. "Ow! What was that for, China?" He winced and pulled back his hand to nurse it.

"I knew you were a tax robber, but I didn't realize you were also the kind of man to steal food out of the mouths of hungry children," she stared him down as she pulled her bowls of ramen closer to her.

"Ha, you're hardly a child, monster girl," He smirked at her.

"Oi, oi. Of course, she's still a child, she's still our little Kagura-chan. Don't be putting thoughts in her head Souichiro-kun." Danna looked a little flustered at what Sougo thought was a fairly innocuous statement. He then looked Kagura right in the eye and said, "You're still a child no matter how many years you spend in space. So, don't go getting any ideas that you're suddenly an adult now."

"I'll be just like you Gin-chan, no matter how old I am I'll always remain a boy at heart," Kagura declared. This older Kagura was harder to read than before, Sougo couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Ah, that's good," Gin-chan sighed in relief. "Oh, but you can be a girl at heart Kagura, that's fine, too"

"Don't listen to him Kagura-chan, Gin-san really isn't a good role model in this situation. It's definitely ok to grow up," Shinpachi said as he pushed his glasses up. "Like I did."

This was met with silence. And shortly followed with laughter, even the waitress joined in as she was giving Kagura her thirds already. "Ah, Patsuan. I know I don't have to worry about you," Gin-san said still chuckling away.

"What's a cherry boy like you doing talking about growing up?" China joined in.

"OI! That's not what I was talking about! I've matured in other ways, my hair is parted differently, and-" He cut himself off when he realized no one was listening to him. _Why was the waitress laughing, too?_ The glasses thought to himself in despair. "Anyway," Shinpachi interrupted their continuous laughter, desperate to change the topic. "We should start looking for leads, maybe talk to Matsudaira Kuriko's mom again and see who her friends are and maybe if she has a boyfriend, too." This sobered everyone up as they were reminded of the job they took on.

"Sure, I can talk with the mom since I'm Shinsengumi, who she actually came to for help. Plus, moms love me." The Sadist said looking bored.

"Huh, Gin-chan I don't trust him with that woman. Sadist, just give Gin-chan your jacket and he'll go instead, yes?" Kagura said with a doubtful look directed toward Sougo. Sougo was tempted to ask if she was jealous but was cut off before he got the chance.

"You're not wrong Kagura-chan," Gintoki said also looking a little worried for the mom, much to Sougo's amusement. "I'll go with Soda-kun to see the mom and you too go ask around. See if there are any new drugs on the market like with the last time we had a missing teen piggy- I mean girl- case. Or if there are any other cases of kids like her disappearing, yada yada. Got it?"

"Got it!" The two other Yorozuya members said in unison. And before he even knew what was happening, Sougo found himself sitting alone at the table. He was confused until he saw the waitress come up to him holding the check. "Damn Yorozuya."

* * *

He met up with Danna about a block away, the other two were already long gone. "I paid for your lunch, now the least you could do is stop calling me sofa."

Danna responded by patting him on the back. "You got it Souichiro-kun."

Ignoring this, Sougo said, "We're still near the Shinsengumi, let's go take one of the cruisers. There should be at least one or two still available." When they reached the lot Sougo grabbed one of the keys only to toss them to Danna.

"Eh? What's this?" Danna was looking at the keys confused.

"You drive, I'm gonna take a nap." And with that he hopped in the passenger side and pulled his eye mask down.

"Fine by me. You got directions?" Sougo handed him the written directions that Kondo had given him earlier and they headed out.

After a minute or two Sougo found himself breaking the silence. "You guys seem pretty happy now that the whole gang's back together again." He lifted his mask to look at Danna when he said this.

"Ah, yeah I s'pose so," Danna responded nonchalantly with a finger in his nose. Another minute passed in silence before he spoke again. "To be honest I wasn't even sure she would come back. I figured there was always a possibility that being out in space she'd realize that Earth was too small for her."

"Ha, I can't imagine that, she adores you too much. I'm surprised she managed to stay away for two years." Sougo couldn't help some of the bitterness seep through. Luckily, Danna didn't seem to notice, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmph, maybe. I don't know what I expected when she came back, though," Gin-san continued. "What I didn't expect was for her looks to mature at a faster rate than her brain." He let out a humorless laugh. Sougo looked at him, surprised at where this conversation is going. "Now I gotta deal with lecherous gazes from low-life men, while at the same time preserving her innocence and sheltering her from them." Sougo was going to laugh at the thought of China needing to be sheltered but stopped himself when he saw the dangerous look in Danna's eyes. "Even at the Shinsengumi she was getting looks. Well, at least we took care of that this morning." Gintoki was talking to himself at this point but Sougo still picked up on that.

"Wait, Danna, don't tell me… You planned that this morning? You actually planned to piss off China so she'd throw you through a wall?" He stared at him incredulously. He hadn't realized that Dadtoki could be so conniving.

"Ahah, well I didn't know she'd throw me through the wall, yosh, that hurt." They both winced at the memory. "But yeah, I just wanted to give them a little reminder. It's been a while, you know." After that the two men drove the rest of the way in silence. Sougo couldn't help but wonder why Danna talked about all that with him. It certainly seemed to scream: proceed with caution when it comes to China, though. Not that he ever paid much attention to warnings anyway. _Wait,_ he caught himself, _what warnings am I ignoring? Certainly not ones to stay away from that girl._ Kagura's laughing face flashed through his mind at that moment, the way her eyes shined and the way her bright red hair, now longer andonly partly pulled up in buns, curled around her shoulders. He smiled at the memory before catching himself…

 _Ah, screw it,_ the Sadist Prince finally conceded. _I really do like that bratty China girl._

Just then the car stopped and Sougo was sure that Danna somehow knew what he was thinking. He looked over quickly only to see Gintoki getting out of the car. He quietly sighed in relief realizing that they had reached the Matsudaira household.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** I'm sorry there's still no romance outside of Sougo being annoying and taking forever to accept his feelings. There will be, maybe. Just kidding, there definitely will be… eventually… Ack


	4. Chapter 4

Sougo and Danna walked up to the Matsudaira household. Thankfully Totsuan himself wasn't there, knowing him he was either at work or at a hostess club. There they were able to talk freely with his wife. She didn't cry but she looked afraid for her daughter and where she might be.

"These are the names of her two closest friends." She handed Sougo a slip of paper with two names and addresses on it. If she does have a boyfriend, they would know. She stopped telling us about that sort of thing after her father kept chasing her boyfriends down and occasionally shooting at them. He never actually hit one, though, just to be clear."

They left after that and when they got back to the car they both slumped over. "We got some friends' names but other than that it wasn't too helpful," Danna said grimly.

"Yeah, let's go talk with these friends of hers and then meet back up with the other two," Sougo suggested even though it was kind of the last thing he wanted to do. This was getting old fast and he didn't feel like talking to two air-headed teenage girls now either. Danna sighed, probably thinking the same, but agreed.

* * *

After talking with those two they got a name of a boyfriend. However, it had gotten late, so they decided to just meet up with the others back at Yorozuya.

They walked in to find Shinpachi and Kagura already there. Kagura was tenderly placing ice on the glasses boy's shoulder as he winced in pain. Just the sight of her touching him like that filled Sougo with rage. _I thought admitting my feelings to myself would make me feel better, instead I'm just having even stronger reactions._ Taking a deep breath and schooling his expression he sat down on the couch across from them. "Looks like you guys got the more exciting job today. What happened?" Only then did Kagura look up at him and he saw an already fading bruise on her cheek. Every part of him wanted to reach over and stroke her cheek in concern, but instead he just clenched his hand and waited for a reply.

"Well, it was pretty boring for the most part," Shinpachi winced as he shifted his arm. Gintoki came over then and plopped down next to Sougo holding a carton of strawberry milk. "We started off asking around about Matsudaira's daughter, but when that yielded no results we start asking about missing girls in general."

"Plenty of missing girls, uh-huh," Kagura weighed in. "But, no more than the usual for Edo's seedy underground so we don't think we really have anything there."

"So, when did you guys get all beat up?" Danna didn't outwardly express much concern, but Sougo could see anger simmering beneath the surface.

"After that we moved on to asking about drugs and still nothing. And we were checking in the right places, too. You could tell because they smelled worse than a MADAO's armpit." Kagura leaned back with a grimace on her face. Just in the short time they'd been talking her bruise had faded significantly. "Then we got desperate, or I did cuz I didn't wanna spend another second in Satan's asshole, yes? So, we started just asking about trouble in general."

"Then all we got was a whole lot of stuff on the jouishishi factions. Everyone was talking about them. Now I see why the Shinsengumi are so busy, there's a ton of people out there spewing threats about attacking the festival. And apparently, we asked a few too many questions because all the sudden we found ourselves being chased by a bunch of Joui patriots." Despite his shoulder, Shinpachi looked pleased when he added, "There'll be about 20 fewer people that they'll have to worry about for the festival. Honestly, they didn't have a chance with Kagura-chan. You really got stronger over these past two years." This last part was directed towards China with a look of admiration.

"Huh, of course I did. I was training with Papi those years. I could beat him now if he wasn't already defeated by his lost hair follicles."

"If you're so strong how did you end up with a bruised face?" Sougo couldn't help but ask. She reached up to touch her cheek obviously forgetting that it was bruised.

"Ah, that was my fault," Shinpachi looked sheepish. "She blocked a punch from someone who was aiming for me."

"You blocked it with your face?" Danna spoke up for the first time, understandably confused.

"Not on purpose. My hands were full and I miscalcified a bit." She shrugged though managed to look a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, miscalculated I think you mean," glasses boy corrected her, but it fell on deaf ears, that or she just didn't care.

"At least I had already disarmed him. Why am I getting this heat, huh? Patsuan got hurt, too." _She's really cute when she gets defensive,_ Sougo couldn't help but think.

"I don't really remember when this happened to be honest." Shinpachi shrugged and then winced immediately after.

"Either way I'm glad you guys were able to handle it fine. It doesn't seem like we have much so far, but I guess it won't hurt to look into the Jouishishi a little more just in case. Tomorrow I'll go talk to-" Dana cut himself off with a glance towards Sougo. He got the hint.

"I think tomorrow I wanna have a chat with the boyfriend," He said getting up and slinging his coat over his shoulder. "I'll come by around eight?" That was met with a grimace on two of the three Yorozuya members' faces. "Fine, nine." He left before they could argue.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** If you couldn't tell, I have a lot of time to write right now. I'm sick and refuse to leave the comfort of my bed. I guess I could be doing homework right now, but why do homework when you can procrastinate instead? Next chapter we will finally see some more okikagu interactions, if you've made it this far thanks so much for bearing with me. Comments, suggestions, insults – all are welcome as always. (Also, I keep changing the descriptions of this story IDK if anyone's noticed, I guess it's obvious that I'm still trying to figure out what I'm writing. I probably shouldn't admit that I started this with literally no plan… But I have a much clearer idea now that I've written this much so hopefully I'll be a little more consistent from here on out.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo," Sougo let himself into the quiet home/office of the Yorozuya the next morning. "Anyone up yet?"

"Oh, Okita-san, Good morning," Shinpachi stuck his head out of the kitchen to greet him. He still had his shoulder wrapped with a fresh ice pack on it. "I'm making their breakfast now, so they'll be up soon to eat."

"Shinpachi, you really are the mom of this household. You know you're just enabling their lazy ways." Sougo sat back in Danna's chair and put his feet up on the desk. "I ate breakfast a while ago, so I'll have what they're having."

"In the end you're the same!" Just then the closet door was thrown open and China rolled out gracelessly. Her pajamas were rumpled and had bunnies on them and her glossy, vermilion hair was loose and messy. It really was an endearing sight. Sadaharu got up from where he was napping in the corner to greet her enthusiastically.

"What's with all this yelling it's too early for that, yes?" She said blearily as she stumbled around Sadaharu to the bathroom.

"It's nine o'clock, that's when I said I was coming." His retort was followed shortly by the sound of another door being thrown open, but this time the sight was not nearly as nice to look at.

"Oy, What's with all this yelling? It's way too early for this." Danna stood in the doorway, his perm head even messier than usual. _This really is like babysitting,_ Sougo thought.

"Morning, Danna. Your fish eyes look especially dead today."

"Yo, you call me Danna but look at you, sitting in Danna's chair with your feet up on Danna's table." The perm head nudged Sougo's shoes of the desk (even though he does it himself) as he headed in the kitchen for strawberry milk.

"I don't have much respect for authority," he replied but kept his feet on the ground.

"You are the authority."

"Breakfast is ready," Shinpachi called out as he placed dishes on the table, perking everyone up. Gin-san was suddenly fully awake, and the bathroom doors crashed open as China, now dressed, rushed out.

"What are our plans today, Gin-chan?" China asked as she helped herself to her food.

"Huh? Well I got some people I need to talk to…" He trailed off not saying Katsura's name due to the Shinsengumi member there, but everyone knew who he was talking about. "I can take the injured boy here with me, keep him out of trouble. Souichiro-kun you said you wanted to talk to the boyfriend so you and Kagura can do that." That idea pleased Sougo more than he'd like to admit.

"Sticking me with the Sadist, huh?" China said through a mouthful of food. It may have been because she was stuffing her face, but Sougo thought she really didn't look annoyed at the prospect despite her words.

"Yeah keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get too rowdy with the guy," Danna said pushing his plate away. "Actually, what am I telling you that for? Between the two of you I'm starting to feel bad for this kid."

* * *

"So where do we find this boyfriend?" Kagura asked him after the other two left them in front of the snack shop. Danna was in a rush to get away from the land lady yelling at him about rent.

"It's not far from here." He looked down at the address given to him the day before. "We can walk." She started off and Sougo watched her, realizing now how grateful he was that she was wearing pants today. He really didn't need the added distraction of her bare legs. They truly are his weakness. He moved to catch up to her before she noticed she was walking alone.

"So," she started after only a minute of quiet. "How come we don't fight anymore?"

"Huh?" Not an articulate response, but he wasn't expecting that question.

"You know like we used to? You're scared that I've gotten too strong for you, yes?" She looked up at him from underneath her umbrella smugly. "Because you're right to be scared, I definitely am now."

"Ha, you might have been the only one in space, but you weren't the only one getting stronger, China." He smirked at her. Did she realize that he's been avoiding her since she came back? She's been so busy reconnecting with everyone he didn't think she would. Just as he started to smile at this he noticed three guys outside a storefront nudging each other and nodding in appreciation at China. His body reacted before his mind even processed this. Grabbing the umbrella out of her hand, he ducked underneath it making their shoulders press up against each other. Only then did the three guys notice the man next to her. They turned their attention to the Sadist to size up their competition, but whatever they saw in those red eyes made them stumble over each other in a rush to retreat into the safety of the store.

"Hey, Sadist!" Kagura was outraged as she reached for her umbrella, completely unaware of what was happening around her. "What do you think you're doing, huh?"

"It's hot out, just share some of your shade, China." He replied, dropping the menacing look off his face to resume his usual bored expression. He pulled the umbrella handle out of her reach again. She had grown some over these past two years, but Sougo was still taller.

"You know I actually need that, Super Sadist. I'm not like you whiny humans who just can't take the heat." Despite her words she had already stopped reaching for the umbrella when she noticed he was mostly holding it over her anyway. Even under the umbrella the heat from her shoulder pressed against his kept him anything but cool, he didn't mind, though. _This actually might work,_ Sougo started thinking to himself _. I can stake my claim on her and she's so dumb she won't even notice. This way everyone knows she's mine, except for the girl herself… Oh god, that just sounds really pathetic_ , he immediately backtracked. _I can't do this unrequited love shit. I'll just have to seduce her until it's no longer unrequited,_ he thought jokingly.

"Ooh, dango," her exclamation interrupted his thoughts.

"What, China we just ate." But it was no use as he was already being dragged over.

* * *

They sat down across from each other with a big plate of dango in front of China. "Mm, I really missed Japanese food in space."

"Yeah?" He wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy watching her lick the sauce from the dango off her fingers. Sure, to anyone else she would just look like a girl with no manners, but to him this was absolutely captivating.

"Yeah, like my sukonbu and egg on rice," She continued causing Sougo to chuckle under his breath when he saw the wistful look on her face.

"I forgot how plain your tastes are. Besides, you couldn't get egg on rice in space?" She just shrugged.

"It wasn't the same." It was then Sougo noticed a bit of sauce on the corner of her lips. His earlier idea to "seduce her" floated around in his head. Leaning forward, he reached across the table to slowly wipe the sauce off with his thumb, feeling her soft lips and the smooth skin of her cheek as he did so. His pulse quickened at the feeling and he found it difficult to pull his hand away. When he did reclaim his hand, he lifted his thumb up to his mouth to lick the sauce off, all while looking directly into her ocean blue eyes. Surprise was etched onto her face only for it to shift to a look of mild annoyance moments later.

"Hey, I was saving that for later. If you wanted some you could get your own, yes?" _Saving that for later? That's a new one,_ he inwardly sighed. _Well, I guess I knew this wouldn't be easy. But, still, that affected me more than it did her._ His fingers twitched wanting to feel the warmth of her cheek again and he clenched his fist. _Moving on._

Sougo stood up to go pay, pausing to lean down to her as he passed, "I'm paying for these aren't I? That makes them mine, too," and continued walking. After paying the owner, he turned to call out to China only to witness her lightly touching her fingertips to her lips. Right where he had wiped the sauce off. _Oh?_ He struggled hard to keep a smile off his face, _maybe not such a lost cause after all._

"Yo, China girl, let's go," calling to her only after she had lowered her hand. Even without looking directly at her, he noticed that his call startled her a little. _Definitely not a lost cause._

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** So, I spent a little more time on this chapter trying to get it right. These two are so cute I just wanna do them justice. But, they are maybe getting a little more ooc… let's just blame it on the two-year time skip. Ah, at least Sougo's finally acting like a man again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just what was that?_ She thought angrily to herself. _Why did that give me that sort of reaction? It was just Sadist being Sadist, yes?_ Kagura couldn't name the feeling she got when she looked into his maroon eyes as he licked the sauce off his thumb. Her stomach flipped again recalling that look in his eye, a look she wasn't familiar with. She noticed that her fingers had wandered to touch lightly on the spot where he had brushed the sauce off her and she quickly put them down.

"Yo, China girl, let's go." She snapped out of her thoughts, startled at the sound of his voice. _Forget it,_ she thought as she took a breath and stood up. _He just took me by surprise is all._

They resumed walking and Kagura was relieved he didn't try to join her under her umbrella again. Although she couldn't say why this was a relief when just minutes ago she hardly thought anything of it. If Sougo noticed her silence he didn't say anything of it. Little did she know that he was busy gloating in his own thoughts.

They continued their walk with only idle chatter, which for them was unusual. They commented on the number of ramen places in the area, how the cherry blossoms are done blooming for the season, and how that MADAO in the cardboard box will never bloom no matter the season.

"Ah, we're here." Kagura looked up and sighed a breath of relief. She was sure that was the first time she'd ever had a normal conversation with the Sadist and it was so weird that she desperately hoped it'd be the last.

"Oh, Kuriko, a trashy man like this will never treat you well," Kagura remarked looking at the small rundown home with chipped paint on the walls, trash littered in front of it, and the faint smell of fish that got stronger the closer they got.

"How do you know? Maybe he spends all his money on her instead of his home." Sougo didn't really care but felt the need to argue with the China girl after that conversation.

"Gin-chan says if a man never cleans his home then he also never cleans his *****." Sougo snorted at this.

"Danna said that, huh? Well, he would know." Before she could jump to his defense he banged on the door of the fishy house. "Open up, uhh…" He looked down at the paper that he wrote the name and address on. "Sasaki Koda." After banging a second time they finally heard some shuffling coming towards the door.

"Who is i-." The man that opened the door was tall and skinny, his body was swallowed up by his loose hakama. His eyes bulged as he took in Sougo's uniform. Just when Sougo started to say something, the door slammed in his face shortly followed by the sound of a deadbolt sliding into place.

"Damnit." Sougo jimmied the lock and shoved his shoulder against the door in frustration, wishing he brought his bazooka. "Mind giving me a hand, China?" He glanced back to see her staring at the door. "What?" She finally looked at him.

"That fish smell came from him, yes? Very disgusting, do we have to chase after him? If I have to get closer to him I might puke." She did look a little paler than usual but Sougo didn't have time for this. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over.

"Now, China."

"Okay, okay." She still didn't like what him touching her did to her stomach, so she snatched her wrist away a little faster than normal. To cover this up she quickly slammed her open palm against the door causing it to fly off its hinges and hit the wall inside. Sougo pushed by to search the house with her trailing behind.

As he searched all the rooms Kagura walked to the back end of the hallway where a floor lamp was knocked over. The smell of fish wasn't as strong as she expected. _That man must have left and taken that smell with him_ , she crinkled her nose at the thought. Around the corner, next to the lamp was a back door that was cracked open. "He's not here, Sadist. I think he went out the back.". Sougo came out of one of the rooms holding up some papers with a symbol from one of the larger Jouishishi factions on it.

"Looks like your wish came true, China. We get to chase him." At that the two of them ran out the back their eyes scanning for a skinny runaway. "There!" About a half block away there was a figure climbing up the fire escape stairs on an apartment building. When they reached the building, Kagura stepped on a parked car and leapt up to grab the rail on the third level of the stairs just as the man disappeared through one of the doors.

"He went inside on the seventh floor," Sougo shouted up to her as he started climbing the fire escape below her. Kagura continued to climb up the outside railings of the fire escape until she reached the seventh floor and hopped over. The heavy metal door was locked again and this time she shot her leg out to kick the door in. It slid halfway down the hallway before falling over. Luckily there was no one standing there. Further down the hall she caught a glimpse of Sasaki just before the elevator doors closed. Groaning in frustration, she turned at the sound of foot steps behind her.

"Where is he?" He huffed, not in fatigue but in annoyance that they hadn't caught the man yet.

"Elevator." Kagura was already heading towards the stairs next to the elevator watching for the display above to see if he was going up or down. Up it was. "Why is he going up, huh?" Sougo didn't have an answer for her. They rushed up the stairs only to stop on every floor to make sure he wasn't getting out. Thankfully the building only had 15 floors. When they reached the top floor, they burst through the doors together holding up their weapons.

The two of them stood frozen just inside the doorway as they took in the rectangular room full of angry looking joui patriots and heard the ding of an elevator as the skinny man got out. Kagura recognized the symbol on the wall from the one Sougo found in Sasaki's house.

"Are we interrupting something here boys?" He wasn't really expecting this, but the First Commander was always up for cutting down a bunch of joui flies. Even with them being obviously outnumbered, Kagura could here the excitement in his voice. She had to admit that despite their rivalry they really did have some similar interests.

"What the hell are you doing leading the fuzz straight to us?!" The men yelled at the man now joining them.

"Sorry, I thought I lost them. They just showed up on my doorstep outta nowhere," He looked guilty, but also a little relieved now that he had others to help deal with his problem.

"Fuck, whatever there's only two of them anyway. Or really only one and then some woman." At this everyone pulled their guns out on them. Sougo and Kagura exchanged a split-second look. _Guns?_ Yeah, they could handle that.

The shooting started just as Kagura opened her umbrella and they ducked behind it. When there was a lull in the sound of gunfire Kagura charged towards them still behind her open umbrella. As they hurried to reload and start shooting at her they didn't notice that the swords man had gotten behind them. He slashed at the men distracting them long enough for kagura to get in close enough to close her umbrella and start attacking.

It was over in minutes. There were a couple casualties but most of them were just knocked out or bleeding heavily. More importantly they kept the boyfriend alive and well. He was currently being cuffed (not very gently, at that) as the Sadist called for paramedics and backup to help arrest the remaining joui patriots.

"Jeez, who knew one trashy boyfriend could cause this much trouble, huh?" Kagura had wandered over to them after making sure no one would dare move a muscle. He smirked as he looked up only to blanche at the blood dripping down her arm. From across the room he thought it was from her victims but now he saw that it was dripping from her shoulder.

"You're bleeding." He tore off the sleeve of the man he cuffed, ignoring his protest. When he tried to wrap it around her shoulder, though, she stopped him. "What are you doing? I know you heal fast, but at least stop the blood flow." Looking up at her face he saw her staring at her wound with a slightly disturbed expression.

"Ah, I just noticed it didn't go all the way through. I need to pull it out, yes? And quickly before it heals over." She grimaced at the thought. He did not like where this was going.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** This chapter I decided to switch to a more kagura centered pov, thought it'd be interesting with the way things are going. Also -this is completely unrelated so feel free to stop reading- but anytime I read a fanfic about Kagura as a mom I always think of the Infant Strife Arc where she's watching the baby (that they think is gin's) drink milk and says "look at him go at it! It's like he's alive!" and gin-san looks at her worriedly saying "oi, don't let her hold the baby anymore". Omg idk why that makes me laugh every time but yeah, I think of that anytime I read about Kagura with a baby- I'm sure she's a great mom though! And now I'll end my most pointless a/n yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shinsengumi men in the area were responding to Captain Okita's call for backup as they climbed up the stairs to the 15th floor (the elevator was severely damaged during the fight). Just as they reached the top level they witnessed said Captain fly through the wall next to the doors accompanied by a feminine cry of pain and outrage.

"Captain Okita!" They called out to him, each officer reaching for their weapon.

"I'm fine," He assured them, slowly standing up and looking at the bloody bullet in his hand. "You guys can relax, there are just a bunch of knocked out joi patriots and one scary monster girl." They looked unsure until they saw past their captain through the gaping hole in the wall to see a room full of carnage and littered bodies, some alive, some not.

Yamazaki was the first one to entire, pulling out his handcuffs to start making arrests. "Oh, the Yorozuya girl's here." Only then did he notice that she was leaning up against the far wall wincing with a bloody hand pressed against her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I told you there was a monster girl here," Sougo said as he passed him. "And sure, she's fine enough to kick me across the room when I'm trying to help her."

"It was an accident. A reflex to you poking around in my wound, yes? You pinched something when you grabbed the bullet." She did feel bad, she honestly didn't mean to kick him. It just took her by surprise how much that stung. Sougo was about to retort when he heard the sirens announcing the arrival of the ambulances.

"Whatever, just go downstairs for now and get something for your wound that isn't some guy's dirty shirt sleeve."

"Eh? Is it fine if I head down now?" He just waved her off.

"We'll take care of the rest here, miss," Yamazaki smiled at her as she passed getting a nod in return. After she left he continued to cuff the joui patriots who were well enough to stand leaving the rest for the paramedics. "You two really did a number on these guys, Captain Okita."

"Yeah, I guess so. Though, China still managed to get shot." He didn't look up from wiping the blood off his blade.

"I was aiming for you," a strained, raspy voice spoke up causing Sougo to sharply turn to locate the speaker. It was a man laying on his back with a bloody gash over his eyebrow and a crumpled, bruised hand cupped to his chest.

The Sadist stalked over to the man with his jaw clenched. "What did you say?" The prostrated man's vision was blurry from the pain otherwise he would have seen the danger in the red eyes staring down at him.

"I said: I was aiming for you. That crazy chick got in the way," he spat out with menace and was met with a foot in his side that flipped him over onto his crushed hand.

"Someone, take care of this piece of shit," the captain commanded, talking over the man's pained cries. When they finally removed him from the room, Sougo forced himself to relax his jaw before it started to ache. "Tch, so the china girl gets hurt for the sake of others twice in a row?" Yamazaki didn't respond as he could see his captain was only talking to himself. "What bullshit. Treating me like a hindrance in a fight." He started to leave before turning to address his men. "Make sure to put that guy in the corner in an interrogation room back at the Shinsengumi compound." He left after hearing the calls of "yes, Sir".

* * *

Sougo borrowed a cruiser from one of his men and with Kagura in the passenger seat, they headed to the Shinsengumi. After a minute of silence, China spoke up.

"What's up with your foul mood? I thought you'd be high off of slashing up a bunch of your enemies." She was watching him closely. He seemed fine when she left to get her shoulder treated, but when he came down minutes later he was snapping at everyone and ruder than usual.

"I am." He snapped. _Like that,_ she thought. "I just don't understand why you think protecting others means getting beat up yourself? That's just being stupid."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You! The guy who shot you said he was aiming for me. Who the hell asked you to take a bullet for me? I don't need you taking care of me in a fight." He kept thinking back to his shock of seeing her bullet wound and now knowing that he was the cause of it pissed him off to no end.

"What? He was aiming for you?" Sougo tore his eyes away from the road to look at her.

"You mean you didn't know? So, you got shot by a bullet that wasn't meant for you by accident?" He couldn't believe it and he also couldn't help but feel his anger drain away. At least he wasn't the cause of it, for some reason that was important to him.

"You don't need to put it that way, yes?" She grumbled. "I can't believe the stupid bastard missed. That's annoying."

"Oh, so now you're blaming the shooter? He seemed pretty confident that you were the reason his bullet didn't hit its mark."

"Ah, well I guess that's what happened then," she was mumbling to herself. He gave her a questioning look that demanded answers. With a sidelong glance, she sighed and explained. "Well I told you that smelly boyfriend would make me puke, yes?" Pause. He waited. "It was near the end of the fight when I spotted the boyfriend trying to slip away unnoticed. So, I grabbed him and dragged him away from the doors. When I did, though, I got a lungful of his disgusting fishy smell and immediately puked."

"What? That was you who puked?" He saw the vomit in the room, the Shinsengumi officers were trying to decide who would have to cuff the unconscious guy who was face down in it. He just assumed it was the result of one of China's kicks to the gut of some victim.

"Hmph, I have a sensitive nose. Anyway, the second I stood up after puking I got shot in the shoulder by some guy on the ground. I was so pissed that he didn't give any consideration for a sick girl that I crushed his hand holding the gun. Ah, but now that I know he was aiming for you I feel kinda bad for doing that, yes?" He was staring at her incredulously, _who pukes in the middle of a fight?_

"You're unbelievable." He laughed at her, which really irked her.

"You're the unbelievable one! To think that I'd be trying protect you in a fight." She crossed her arms and looked off to the side in a huff. He looked at her frowning, _I didn't want you, too. But…_

"You wouldn't?" Something in his voice made her turn to stare at him, but he was looking bored and passive as usual.

"Well, why would I? You're you. You don't need my protection. Neither does Shinpachi really anymore, but I guess old habits die hard." _I'm me, huh?_ He liked hearing her confidence in him, though he would never say so. Even if he does like her, that's just too embarrassing to admit.

* * *

They grabbed food in the Shinsengumi's mess hall as they waited for their suspects to be brought over and processed. Captain Okita was happy to see that his men were no longer giving China "lecherous looks" as Danna had put it. Although, that might have also been because he was with her and she was wearing what they were assuming was his shirt. It wasn't, he had just grabbed a spare for her to change out of her ripped and bloody top, but that doesn't make for good gossip. Their Captain was fine with that little rumor anyway, it's what he wanted in the first place – for them to know that she was his.

"Why are you smiling to yourself, Sadist? It's creepy," She said this through a mouthful of food.

"Why are you talking with food in your mouth, Pig? It's gross." He dodged the bread roll that was launched at him and heard it smack the person sitting behind him followed by a sharp cry of pain. Apparently, she threw hard enough for even a bread roll to hurt.

"Oops, my bad," she said to officer now rubbing the back of his hand. When he turned to see who threw it, whatever he was going to say died in his throat.

"Ah, no worries, ma'am. My fault for being in the way." He tripped over himself in his rush to leave.

"Ma'am?" Sougo raised an eyebrow at that.

"They recognize my royalty, I'm the Queen of Kabukicho." She sat back clearly pleased with the respect she was getting, not realizing – or at least not caring – that it comes from either fear of her, Captain Okita, or both. The Captain just rolled his eyes at his men and at her.

"Let's go, then. You've been eating non-stop for the past thirty minutes, pig. I'm sure they have Sasaki set up in a room now." He got up taking all her dishes with him, so she wouldn't try to keep eating.

"Stop calling me pig, chihuahua." She followed after him reaching for the last pork bun on the plate that he was whisking away.

When the two reached the interrogation room they looked at the man who caused them trouble all afternoon. He was slouched in his chair visibly sweating despite the barred windows being opened fully (the officers who brought him in had also noticed his smell). The two looked on with no emotion showing in their faces, but Gintoki was right when he expressed worry about this kid's welfare in their hands.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **A/N:** Sorry there was some excessive talk of vomit in this chapter, but I figured as a bunch of Gintama fans if anyone could handle it it'd be you guys, lol. Plus, I couldn't write about Kagura and not have her puke at least once – she was the first shounen heroine to ever puke, which I think is great. #BestGirl

And thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten! I'm happy to hear you guys are enjoying my story so far, that means so much :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, so let's go good cop bad cop. I'll do the bad cop," Kagura whispered to Sougo as they stared down at the sweaty man in front of them.

"I'm sure you _will_ be bad at this, China. And because of that, just let me handle this."

"What are you saying? I can get people to talk. Watch this." With that she leaned in front of the seated man taking a breath to, he assumed, say something threatening. Instead, she instantly reared back coughing. "Ack, I can't. What is up with your smell. Like rotten fish, yes?" She was now sticking her head in the window, desperate for fresh air. Sougo rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Uhm, I worked at a fishmonger all morning." Sasaki was attempting to subtly sniff himself, but apparently his nose is already numb to the smell.

"Throw out everything in the store. There's no way any of the fish you were near are edible."

"Can we stop talking about fish, now?" Sougo was getting exasperated, why did he let this girl join in the interrogation? _Oh, that's right,_ he remembered bitterly, _because I can't say no to her._

"Uh, I don't really know why I'm here, so, can I go?" If anything, he was sweating even more.

"What are you talking about? You led us right into a room full of Joui patriots trying to kill us," Kagura said this as she smacked her hand on the table leaving a dent and causing the man to flinch. Apparently, she's still trying to be "bad cop".

"Not to mention you running in the first place." _Whatever, I'll just go with it._

"I was just sh-shocked, you see. I didn't know why the Shinsengumi would c-come to my house."

"You wanna know what I think, you worthless scum? I think you know exactly why we came and it's because you did it!"

"Did what?" He sounded confused and Sougo was with him there. What was she accusing him of? And why was she talking with such a deep voice?

"You know what you did, you rotten fish bastard." She started to get up in his face but thought better of it remembering last time. Sasaki was freaking out, looking from the woman shouting at him to the man standing behind her who, while also not fully following her, clearly enjoyed the show.

"I-I don't know! I swear!" Kagura opened her mouth to say something else when Sougo stopped her. The man looked about ready to piss his pants, that and they weren't even getting anywhere.

"You're the boyfriend of Matsudaira Kuriko, right?" Sougo asked calmly.

"Kur- uhm, who? I don't know her." He was suddenly looking down and shifting in his seat. Sougo leaned down, careful not to breathe too deeply, and got right in his face.

"Don't bullshit me we know you are." His eyes flashed, and his level voice had an edge to it that held the promise of pain if he didn't get what he wanted.

"O-oh that Kuriko, yeah I mean we went on a few dates n-nothing serious…" He trailed off trying to look away from the red eyes but couldn't. Sougo pulled back and the suspect let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"Uh, a few weeks ago or something. N-not for a while now." The man had continued his avoidance of eye contact now that he had his breathing room.

"I don't believe you." He flinched just at the sound of her voice but stood by his statement. They continued to question him a little while longer but seeing as they didn't really have anything on him other than his jouishishi involvement they sent him back to the holding cell.

* * *

"That wasn't really that helpful." They were sitting outside in the courtyard after sending the boyfriend back. "He definitely looked guilty of something but that could just be chalked up to his jouishishi involvement," Sougo continued, frustration tinged his voice.

Kagura nodded in agreement. "He could have nothing to with it, yes? But I still think he does. He didn't even want to admit that he knew her at the start."

"True, plus why would a joui patriot be dating Matsudaira's daughter in the first place? We just don't have anything to prove that he's seen her anytime recently. Even Kuriko's friends that we talked to didn't know. In fact, what they knew lined up with what he said, which doesn't really mean anything but it's annoying for us."

"We should check his work then, right? And talk with the other men we arrested with him?" Sougo was about to agree with her when he heard a familiar "Yo!". The two looked over to see Danna strolling towards them with Shinpachi in tow.

"What's with the glum faces? You look like your day was even less productive than ours," Danna said when he reached them. Only then did he take in their appearances and his eyes widened. "Oy!" He grabbed the shirt collar of Sougo and hauled him up. "Why is my little girl wearing your shirt?" Spittle flew from his mouth as he shouted and landed on Sougo's face.

Slowly wiping the spit off his face, he responded, "It's not my shirt, Danna. Let go." Danna continued to keep a vise like grip until Shinpachi pulled him off.

"It's a spare Gin-chan because my shirt got ruined in a fight. What does it matter whose shirt it is anyway?" Kagura finally spoke up. She was confused about what exactly set Gin-chan off - what that her shirt got ruined?

"It's fine Kagura-chan just ignore him. Gin-san's just annoyed that we didn't really find much today either." Patsuan let go of Gin-san when he saw him relax at Kagura's words. "Anyway, what happened? You got into another fight?"

The two filled Shinpachi and Gintoki in on their day, unfortunately they did not have much, but they did have the boyfriend in custody.

"Jeez, Kagura. I thought I didn't have to worry about you after all your alien hunting but you're getting hurt left and right." Kagura pouted at this.

"I'm fine, unlike you fragile humans a bullet wound is nothing to me." At this Danna smacked the back of her head.

"Not the point."

"Well at least we have something to show for our day of work. How about you two, did you find out anything?" Sougo winced inwardly at his words, though his face remained expressionless. It sounded too much like he was coming to her defense – which he was – but, that's not at all like him or at least it used to not be like him. He was rewarded with an odd look from Danna telling him his slip up did not go unnoticed. Sure, he wants to lay claim on China, but not in front Dadtoki.

"We talked to er, some contacts," the glasses started, still being careful not to say Katsura's name. "But he – they – basically confirmed what we already knew. That there's a bunch of unrest in many Jouishishi factions who want to take advantage of the festival. The police forces have all been cracking down heavily on any whisper of Jouishishi involvement, but it doesn't seem like it's enough."

"By police forces you mean even the Mimawarigumi are looking into it, too?" At this Patsuan nodded. "And it's still not enough?" Kagura looked disturbed at the notion.

"So, that doesn't really tell us anything new, then." The captain sat back down, annoyed that they hadn't gotten anywhere in their investigations.

"They did mention that there was one faction that seemed more serious and organized than the rest. It's the same one that attempted to kidnap Soyo-hime a couple years ago." A ghost of a smile appeared on Gintoki's face as he remembered how they defeated them with a bunch of watermelon. He sobered and continued, "Apparently, they were able to turn that into a positive about how they almost succeeded in kidnapping the princess and gained a bunch of new members in the past two years. They also absorbed other smaller factions as well, it might be one of the largest factions in Edo now and it's supposedly the most organized."

"Tch, that doesn't sound good. What's the name of this faction?"

"The Hyadoruko." Sougo and Kagura looked at each other. That was the name of the faction they had just tangled with.

"What a coincidence, we've got about 30 or so members from this faction in our hands." _Finally,_ Sougo thought, _they might actually be getting somewhere._

"That's the boyfriend, Sasaki's faction?" Shinpachi was looking hopeful as well.

"They kidnapped Kuriko! That must be what happened just like how they tried to kidnap Soyo-chan years ago, yes?" Kagura stood as she said this looking thoroughly pissed off. Danna nodded at her.

"That's what it's beginning to look like. We have the boyfriend, he must know where she's being held since he was probably the one who kidnapped her or at least was involved in it."

"He shut down earlier when we started asking about Matsudaira's kid, but with this new information we can probably go at him again. He was already pretty nervous to begin with." Sougo looked up to see Yamazaki across the courtyard and called him over.

"What if he doesn't know where they actually brought her?" Shinpachi questioned. "Couldn't we offer them the thirty prisoners in exchange for Matsudaira-san?" Captain Okita shook his head.

"Something like that would garner too much attention and we're still trying to keep this low profile."

"The Hyadoruko also wouldn't go for something like that." Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Yamazaki had picked up what they were saying as he came over. "I infiltrated them earlier this year but had to leave quickly before getting found out. They are a nasty but loyal group plus they have over 200 members. They wouldn't give up Matsudaira's daughter for the sake of thirty of their men. And their men we have in custody know this and still so far are showing to be very loyal."

"Still, the boyfriend must be the weak link. He didn't seem loyal just scared for his life."

"Yeah, and he already led the Shinsegumi straight to his faction's meeting. He's more concerned about himself, yes?" Kagura agreed with Sougo. If they were going to find out anything it'd be through Sasaki.

"Yamazaki, grab him and bring him to the warehouse. This time we are going to get answers." Yamazaki shivered at the look in his captain's eyes but hurried off on his orders.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** So, I just realized that they're called "joui patriots" and earlier I was calling them "joui rebels" idk how I got that mixed up? Anyway, I fixed it this chapter and will probably at some point go back to fix it in the previous chapters, sigh. Also, I don't know what Yamazaki calls kagura? I think he also calls Gintoki "Danna" and he addresses people more politely like Shinpachi, but Kagura doesn't have a last name for him to call her and I can't find them interacting much in the manga/anime. Huu it doesn't really matter I guess, but I spent like 30 minutes looking for an answer last chapter or two just to end up having him call her "miss" – it kinda sounds right?

And once again thank you for the reviews! They honestly make my day, you guys are the sweetest. I'm also glad people are finding it funny, I'm always worried that I'm the only one laughing at my jokes haha


	9. Chapter 9

Yamazaki headed to the holding cells where they had placed the boyfriend of Kuriko as well as the rest of the men they arrested that day. On his way, he spotted a member of the first division and called him over.

"Oy, Kamiyama, can you get the warehouse ready? Captain Okita is going to be using it to question a prisoner."

"Really? He already knows who did it? That's our Captain for you." Just as Kamiyama said this the two of them rounded the corner and were met with the sight of officers running in and out of the holding cells. Way too many officers to be normal. Yamazaki froze then grabbed Kamiyama to stop him from walking away.

"What do you mean by that? Did what? What's going on." He turned to face Yamazaki, his eyes wide.

"You didn't hear? I suppose it just happened but still, one of the joui patriots killed one of their own in the cells. Disloyal bastards."

"Who?" He had a feeling he already knew exactly who, but he had to be sure.

"Ah, like I said we don't know who did it. There are a bunch of people in the cells right now what with all the people Captain arrested today." As usual Kamiyama's voice was full of respect, and a little obsession, when talking of the captain.

"Not who did it. Who was killed!" Yamazaki kept his hands by his sides resisting the urge to grab him by the collar and shake him. He could hear the frustrated whine in his own voice. Where was his anpan when he needed it?

"Ah, something Kota, I think? Oh, he was the guy that Captain Okita was questioning earlier…" He trailed off as the realization finally dawned on him. "Wait, was that guy who the warehouse was for?"

"Oh crap, go get your Captain, now." He brushed by him and moved towards the commotion surrounding the holding cells.

* * *

The meeting room was filled with a heavy silence as everyone gathered there for the second time in as many days. Yamazaki had just finished telling Kondou and Hijikata what he found out regarding the death of Sasaki Koda in the holding cells just minutes ago. The captain and the Yorozuya had already heard from Kamiyama.

"So, all the joui patriots in the cell are confessing to killing him? That's no good, it doesn't seem like we are going to get anything out of them," Kondou said grimly, being the first to break the silence.

"Seems like you were right Souichiro-kun," Danna spoke up, matching Kondou's tone. "Sasaki was the weak link and we weren't the only ones who knew it."

"What I don't understand is who put him in the holding cell with others. I specifically said to give him his own." Sougo couldn't keep his anger from seeping into his voice. They were so damn _close._

"That was Shinobu who brought him to the cell, Captain. We are still looking for him now."

"What do you mean, Yamazaki? Is he on patrol now?" The Vice Chief demanded, a forgotten cigarette was dangling from his hand.

"Ah, he isn't supposed to be. He should still be here until later this evening. No one's quite sure where he might have gone." Yamazaki shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. Sometimes a man just needs some time to themselves in the bathroom," their Chief reasoned.

"You didn't have to add that last part Kondou-san." Shinpachi looked around at the lost faces around the room. "What do we do now?" Kagura nodded at him.

"We still need to find Kuriko, yes? Before the festival. Whatever they're planning with her has got to do with the festival, right?"

"Yeah, it seems like our jobs have lined up now." Gintoki looked outwardly bored with a finger in his ear. "Do you still need us-" before he could finish this thought he was met by two smacks to the back of his head administered by his fellow Yorozuya. "I was kidding, we haven't even gotten paid yet." Two more smacks.

"It'd be great if you could continue to lend us a hand, Yorozuya-san. Especially since you know the case well and have some contacts we don't."

"Of course, Kondou-san we want to find Matsudaira-san just as much as you guys," Shinpachi assured him.

"Where do we go from here Chief?" The Sadist was sick of sitting in this room, he wanted to get out and start hunting down Joui patriots.

"I believe Yamazaki when he says we won't be getting any information from the men we have in custody. We'll have to go back to patrolling with a focus solely on the Hyadoruko Jouishishi faction until we get a new lead. Yorozuya-san if you could find out more on the faction maybe that could help us, you too, Yamazaki." With a "Yes, sir" Yamazaki left the room.

"I could try, I suppose, I'm not nearly as connected in the Jouishishi world as you seem to think I am."

"We're grasping at straws here, whatever you can manage to find out will help us."

"Ha, got it," Gintoki sighed and stood up. "Let's go guys." He motioned to his crew. Sougo stood up as well.

"I'll keep going with you guys if that's ok with you, Kondou-san." Kondou waved him off.

"Huh? Are we growing on you Souichiro-kun? You're not getting a part of the pay, though," Danna said as he watched Kagura tear off the cardboard that was temporarily covering the hole she made the day before and throw it to the side.

"Don't worry, Danna," Sougo replied, following the Yorozuya as they stepped through the re-opened hole. "I actually have a real job with a regular salary."

Hijikata was left staring at the wall, once again with a gaping hole in it. "What the hell was that, those bastards? They're just messing with us!"

* * *

The four of them were back at the Yorozuya building. Gintoki claimed he needed a sugar fix and rushed home for his pudding and Kagura wanted to change out of the Shinsengumi shirt she was still wearing. They were all sitting back in the main room when they heard a knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Danna called out as he headed to the door. When he opened it he saw a priest in a bamboo hat with long, silky black hair. "Zura?"

"It's not Zura, it's Kats-"

"Ah, now's not a good time we don't wanna buy anything." He tried to quickly shut the door, fully aware that there was a Shinsengumi officer behind him, only for Katsura to stop him with his foot.

"Wait Gintoki, I'm not trying to sell anything, I have more information about the Hyadoruko."

"Ah, really priests these days so pushy." He kept trying to close the door but Zura wouldn't move his foot.

"It's fine Danna," Sougo called from behind him. "We'll agree on a temporary truce until we settle this matter." He'd love to take advantage of the situation and arrest Katsura, or blast him with his bazooka, but his need for answers and the heads of the Hyadoruko outweighed that desire.

"Who is that Gintoki?" Katsura look around him as he let the door slide open. "Shinsengumi?" Zura finally moved his foot from the doorjamb to take a step back, ready to bolt.

"It's fine then Zura, we're all working towards the same thing right now. Temporary truce as he said." He moved away from the doorway to let him in.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." After a moment's hesitation Zura entered the home office. "Ok, I trust you Gintoki."

There was an awkward silence after Katsura sat, he occasionally shot wary glances towards the first division captain leaning against the wall across from him.

"Go on, then. We don't have all day, yes?" China tapped her foot impatiently at him.

"Ah, yes, sorry Leader," he amended. "I had some of my men further look into the Hyadoruko faction today after you two left earlier. We have believed for some time that they had been getting funding from somewhere due to their considerate growth these past years. Now our sources are saying they are getting their money directly from an Amanto ambassador."

"What, why?" Shinpachi asked echoing everyone else's thoughts as well. "Isn't the attack tomorrow supposed to on Amanto officials? Why would an ambassador support that?"

"Apparently their planet does not have as much power in the Bakufu as they'd like, so they want to take out some of their competition to hopefully allow them to gain more influence. Additionally, they wouldn't mind taking out the Shogun as well, probably because he is not as easily manipulated by the Amanto as the previous Shogun was." Shinpachi sat back letting this soak in.

"But, what does Kuriko have to do with this? Even if she's the Chief of Police's daughter I don't see how that will help them in their attack on the festival?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Leader. My men couldn't find any information on her whereabouts either. However, we do know of where they have been spending time. Their current main base is in downtown Edo and along with that there's also been a lot of activity down by the harbor." He paused apparently weighing his next words. "For their main base they have a good amount of security, but my men and I could assist you in infiltrating it if you'd want."

"You guys do that, I'll check out the harbor." Kagura stood as she said this.

"That's fine Kagura, Pa-" Danna started to say before he was cut off.

"I'll come with you China. I can't guarantee I wouldn't get confused about which joui flies are my enemies and which are temporary allies. The next time I see you, Katsura, will hopefully be down the sight of my bazooka." With that he followed China out the door, fully aware of Danna's eyes watching him suspiciously. _I know I sounded too eager to join her there,_ he chided himself. But damn it, the second she put on her red cheongsam dress with the high slits and the bare legs, he didn't stand a goddamn chance.

Kagura, for her part, was surprisingly eager to work with him again as well, though for reasons she didn't understand. Normally, she'd go out of her way to work with Gin-chan, especially after hardly working with him these past few days. Yet, when the Sadist said he'd go she swore her heart skipped a beat. She subconsciously placed her hand over her chest, _something is definitely wrong with me, am I sick?_ Quickly, she pulled her hand down when she heard the door behind her slide shut. She felt more than saw Sougo stand beside her. Was she always this aware of him? Even after a day like today for some reason he's consuming her thoughts.

"Are you ready, China? Let's go." She looked up at him to see his eyes watching her curiously.

"I'm ready, just waiting for you, yes?" And with that she forced her mind to focus on the task at hand and headed out.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **A/N:** Things are happeninggg – like in the story but also maybe, and more importantly, in okikagu land? Idk why I'm stating this like you just read the chapter you know what's up. But, I got nothing else… Also, it's late and I'm tired right now so I'm sorry if there are more errors in this than usual, I will come back to it in the morning to edit. Annnnd, big shout out to the reviewers that answered my question about Yamazaki, much appreciated!


End file.
